yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brainsbeer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Yogscast Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Simon's Jam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Euvel (Talk) 19:37, May 29, 2011 Hey, just wanted to stop by and thank you for the work you're doing on the wiki. Nixeu 16:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry guys. I know that the wiki needs help, but I'm having a rough time, so I'm not gonna be on much. I really worked hard, gained badges, helped the wiki, and I really worked hard to get the badges. I was close to the 1000 edits badge and the badge gained for 30 days of edits, and with the reset, those are gone, and I have to start from scratch. I have a major flaw: one bad experience can ruin something for me. So i may be leaving. I just wanna say, it's been fun. I'm gonna miss all of you guys, and I may be on a bit, but not as much as I used to, I suspect. Well, see you around. Nixeu 14:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Not sure about the admins giving badges. I still have found out WHY Peva removed 'em, much less if he can give me new ones. Anyway, I'm not leaving. I'll still be on. Just not as often, but once the 'Cast start SoI again, I think I'll be back on more. I like way of keeping score, so my new one is pages. Nixeu 18:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Guess who's back! I found out about the wiki getting fixed, and started editing again. I did so much, a Wikia admin asked if I wanted to adopt the wiki! So now I'm an admin. I'm seeing about trying to track down some old hands from before to help out, and I was curious if you were interested. If you are, go to my talk page and tell me. I'll see about giving you some privileges. Nixeu 16:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. It'll be nice to have other editors on, since most have left. We're quite a bit out of date on the episode summaries for season 3, among other issues. I'll see about making you a bureaucrat, at least. Nixeu 17:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi there I edited the Yohi page, just added one small thing, Im quite well known on the forums and it has been said this place needs cleaning up so I have arrived :D JaffaBomb 18:35, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm back, again. I've been a little busy recently. Anyway, you're doing a great job. Do you mind being in charge of the non-minecraft stuff? I don't tend to watch the WoW or other videos as much, so editing those is hard for me to do,You've already been doing similar work, but I wanted to ask if you'd like to handle that section of the wiki. Especially anything YogPod related. I don't generally even touch that section of the wiki, so it needs some work. Thanks, Nixeu 22:37, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, me again. Can you keep an eye on Shadowdean? He's done some Fan-ficy edits on some pages. May be true, may not, but he should cite stuff not seen in actual episodes. Nixeu 23:51, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Reply Alright, thanks! I did notice you were one of the "Admin Group", which consists of about 4 people. Nice to meet you too! [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 15:52, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Considerable Contributions Oh, sorry. I'll make sure to do that from now on. -TheSwordKid That'ssss a very nice diamond sword you have there. It would be terrible if ssssomething were to happen to it! *BOOM* 13:08, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Well I'll do the best I can do! I've been editing wikis for about a year now, and I'm an admin on one, and I own 2 others, so I have a lot of experience! ;) -TheSwordKid That'ssss a very nice diamond sword you have there. It would be terrible if ssssomething were to happen to it! *BOOM* 18:31, April 22, 2012 (UTC) That's a very nice article you have there... It'd be a sssSsSssSSsshame if anything wasssSss to happen to it... SssssSSssSSuch as unlocking it... [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 15:09, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Alright. [[User:Frozen Jese|'Frozen Jese']] ([[User talk: Frozen Jese|'Talk']]) 14:41, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for dealing with all this stuff. I'm sorry I'm not on much (having other things to do with my time) but I'm glad that you are working hard. I'm gonna try to get on more often and start working on a few minor problems I've noticed. Thanks for doing such a great job, Nixeu 15:45, May 13, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about Enochs death. -Shycactus22